Insanity
by russianwinter013
Summary: Everyone knows about the typical insane criminal Jazz and stoic Enforcer Prowl. But what if the cards were flipped? What if our beloved emotionless Praxian was the insane one? He continues to wreak havoc on Cybertron, but what if there was someone who could suppress this madmech? What if one mech could stop his acts before he became the most dangerous serial killer on the planet?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Here is my new story,****_ Insanity!_**

**Title:**** Insanity**

**Rating:**** M.**

**Summary: **_Everyone knows about the typical insane criminal Jazz and stoic Enforcer Prowl. But what if the cards were flipped? What if our beloved emotionless Praxian was the insane one? With nothing in his way, he continues to wreak havoc with an anarchist mind on Cybertron. But what if there was someone who could suppress this madmech? What if one mech could stop his acts before he became known as the biggest serial killer the metal planet has ever seen? Will the madmech be stopped, or will the world as they know it finally come to a gruesome end?_

**Warnings: **_Slight gore in first chapter and others to come._

**Author Notes: **_There really is nothing else to say, so...enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Alarms blared, nearly overriding his enhanced audio receptors with useless and distracting noise.<p>

He was racing down the hall, sensors alert and watching for anything that would show that he was being followed.

"You there! Halt!"

Glancing over his shoulder panel, he noticed the two massive and heavily-armed mechs thundering their way towards him.

With a vent of slight irritation, he subspaced the merchandise and extended his dual Energon blades. The first mech charged at him, swinging as if he were attempting to use his servo as a battering ram. The intruder ducked easily, using his smaller size to the advantage, and slid between the guard's legs, ending up behind him. The guard, being the idiot that he was, made the mistake of turning once more to face him. Rearing back, the small intruder executed a roundhouse kick that sent the guard flying across the room and slamming into the wall with a harsh thud as his armor cracked. Having dealt with him, the streamlined intruder turned to the other.

This guard was smaller but still towered over him. He seemed to use his processor to actually form an attack as he moved in a flurry of blurred movements, giving the impression of striking and falling back, using stronger and more vicious attacks each time.

He chuckled. _Looks like he's received some proper training. _Ducking and vanishing from view suddenly, the guard was slightly shocked as the smaller mech ended up on his back, latching his arms around his neck. The guard was a winged mech, a Kaonian hybrid by the looks, and his wings were a liability. Twisting in an impossible movement, showing off his extreme flexibility, the small mech raked razor claws through the large and flared appendages, inwardly cringing at the pained and rumbling cry that came from the other. Pulling a syringe from a compartment on his servo, he plunged the needle deep into the struggling and dazed mech's neck, leaping off as he collapsed.

Optics darting, the mech heard the telltale signs of more guards coming. Eyeing the ventilation compartments above him, he climbed up the wall and crawled through the vents, inwardly smirking as he made off with the package.

A lone mech, tall with gray-blue armor and golden optics, bounded around the corner, his vents heavy and labored. Taking in the scene of disaster, his vocalizer let out an involuntary whine as he ran his servos over his faceplate in distress.

_Master's going to kill me._

* * *

><p>They were all lined up, shoulder panel to shoulder panel, faceplates revealing no emotion whatsoever.<p>

Their optics followed the movements of the lone mech standing before them. Dreading the worse, they all knew that they had something to fear.

Master was not a pleasant mech when he was angry.

Finally ceasing his pacing, the enormous mech remained silent and motionless.

The room was deathly silent, still, and cold. The taste and presence of fear and worry was palpable in the chilled, toxic air.

A rumbling baritone reverberated throughout the room. Wings flared wide, and a powerful and threatening engine growled.

"Explain."

The largest mech, a towering leviathan of a Cybertronian, spoke up. "There was an intruder, sir, and -" He cut off suddenly as he was pinned to the wall, large and sharp claws digging into his neck cabling.

The monster snarled, optics narrowing as he took in the other's guarded fear. "I know _what_ happened. What I want to know is _why _and _how _it happened."

"We were caught off guard. There was no way of knowing that the intruder would enter and take what he did." The massive guard was nervous, extremely nervous, and he kept his optics carefully lowered to the taller mech's chest armor, a method all of his employees used to not incur the wrath of the madmech.

Said madmech was silent for a moment, his amber optics glazing over. The tense silence increased, and then the guard gasped as the grip around his neck tightened.

"Did you manage to catch a glimpse of the intruder?" The guard did not respond, fearing what was to come inevitably. He cringed as the casing of his neck began to collapse in on itself, the Energon lines beneath the armor beginning to tear. _"Did you?"_

"Y-Yes, Master." He nodded as much as he could with the iron grip restraining him.

The larger mech purred deeply, optics flashing as he spoke in an eerily calm voice. "Good. Very good." Suddenly there was a sharp pain in the back of the restrained mech's helm, and his optics widened in brief shock as he gaped at his commander.

"Hush now, my dear mech. This will only take a moment." Initiating the excruciating mental scan, a sadistic smirk curled the corner of his mouthplates as he tore through the other mech's mind, searching for the data he desired.

The monster pulled away, turning calmly to the rest of the mechs still lined up and motionless. He could sense and all but taste their fear, most likely a result of the screaming and trembling mech collapsed on the floor behind him. With a scowl, he motioned to the guards at the door. "Take him away." They rushed to do their job, inwardly grateful that they would not have to witness the horror that was soon to come.

The madmech began to walk down the line of mechs standing at attention, servos crossed and mouthplates pursed.

He moved suddenly, and then half of the guards were down, trembling in unbearable pain as their minds were exposed to their deepest and darkest fears. The monster laughed darkly, his electromagnetic field flaring as it filled with sadistic pleasure and desire and dark fury.

He paced again, this time stopping in front of a gray-blue mech. A snarl curled his mouthplates.

_"You."_

The remaining guards could not help but vent in relief, feeling absolutely no regret as their former colleague was dragged out of the room by his wings.

* * *

><p>It was cold, dark, and damp.<p>

The sound of labored ventilations filled the air. Hot air cycled out of the restrained frame hanging from the ceiling.

A dark chuckle reverberated throughout the room. A shudder ran through the condensation-soaked prey.

The silhouette of the monster appeared in the corner of his broken peripheral vision. The faint tang of fresh and rotted Energon flooded his olfactory sensors, and he futilely bit back a choked groan as his tanks churned in an uncomfortable impersonation of a maelstrom.

The beast was moving closer. His pedesteps were silent, and he gave the impression of being everywhere at once despite the fact that he was in front of his prey.

A grin spread across his mouthplates, revealing jagged dentia that seemed able to tear through even the strongest of metal. Wings fanned the air in a sporadic rhythm and razor sharp claws flexed.

Oh, yes. This was going to be _so _much fun...

... ... ... ... ...

"Please, stop. I'll do anything!"

A purr escaped the towering winged mech. Licking his mouthplates as he trailed his claws down the side of that _delicious _prey, he shook his helm. "No, no, my dear mech. There is nothing you can offer me that will please me as much as this. Now _explain."_

The bound mech shuddered as excruciating cold carved its way throughout his chassis. "Please, I had nothing to do with that! They left me behind! I swear upon the Allspark, they knocked me out and took the merchandise before I knew what happened!" His ventilations were labored and very heavy as he ineffectively attempted to draw cool air into his rapidly overheating frame.

The monster paused in its inspection of the large and jagged blade he currently held, gingerly, in his servos. "Oh, I know you were not alone." In a flash, he was once again looming over the cowering mech, optics blazing furiously and a vicious scowl on his faceplate. "What I want to know is why you _let _them."

The trembling mech gasped out a sob, optics widening as the other traced the enormous blade down the side of his vulnerable neck cabling. "W-What do you mean?"

An agonized cry rang out as the blade plunged deep into the side of the mech's torso. The attacker growled viciously as he twisted the weapon deep into the inner workings of the other, savoring the desperate and futile pleas -_please, I'll do anything! Just make it stop! -_and the wonderful sound of shredding circuitry and organs.

There was another _infuriating_ sob as harsh tremors racked the frame of the restrained mech. Why must they always _cry? _It would not save them. They did not seem to understand that he had no spark, no feelings...except for the rage, the insanity, the _hate. _Ah, well. If this mech did not seem or want to understand, then he would have to _force _him to.

"I will ask you once more: why were you in the vault before and after my merchandise was stolen?" The voice was a dangerous growl, a deep and threatening rumble that reverberated throughout both of the mechs and in the room.

The mech did not respond; he seemed to be unfocused in the processor from severe Energon loss. With an unnervingly calm vent, the torturer -no, not torturer, that was such a _plain _term- gathered the spilled Energon in his hands and forced the mech's mouthplates open.

The mech could not help but gag as he was forcefully hand-fed his own lifeblood. Life was nothing but a weak and petty promise now; once he gave him the information it was all too obvious that he would not live afterwards. So why go on? What was the point if this...this _madmech... _was clearly going to terminate him either way?

He cried out as claws dug into his shoulder plating, digging well past the thick armor and slashing into softer and weaker protoform, dragging him forward to come faceplate-to-faceplate with the feared madmech.

Blazing amber optics, filled to the brim with dark passion and insanity and hunger, bore into the dim and unfocused ones of the quarry's. He could not move as the other moved even closer, and he froze in frenzied fright as razor claws trailed over the exposed neck cabling. With just a push, the talons could tear through his neck...slice through the cabling with a startling ease as the rumbling laughter of the killer echoed in his processor, the last thing he would ever hear...

"No, no, no! I'll talk! _I'll talk!"_

There was a moment of uncomfortable and terrifying silence.

Then a dark and sadistic laugh.

"Very well." The pressure on his chassis lessened, and the blades and claws retracted into protective compartments. Relief could not help but overwhelm the interrogated's mind, his processor and spark all but leaping for joy.

Something sharp embedded itself into the back of his helm, and he flinched in surprised pain and shock. Claws tightened around his chin and shoulder panels, stopping all variations of movement.

"Nothing but a processor scan, my dear mech." He was unperturbed by the disgusted groan that came from the prey, rewarding his insubordination with a flare of heat from his internal fans. Not the comforting heat one found in the arms of a lover or in a thermal blanket...no, nowhere _near _that type. This was the heat, the searing pain, associated with an explosion of injuries. The heat he enjoyed the most.

Ignoring the pained whimpers, he tore his way through the dimly lit mind with the speed and efficiency of one used to such a process. It was clear, however, that this mech was not used to the process, though his attacker could care less, by the way he thrashed and writhed and moaned. Hmm. Such a futile attempt to dislodge his enraged grasp. No, no, no...not this time, dear prey. This time... _he _would come out in the end.

Ah, yes. There it was...right there.

With a satisfied and grim chuckle, he tore the connection away, leaving the dazed mech groaning and trembling violently. Such inevitable weakness...how did one go through a regular orn with such stupidity? He never knew and never wanted to.

The beast chuckled darkly. The darkness cloaking his spark twisted and writhed in pleasured agony and delight...no amount of light could pierce that brewing storm that was merely at bay, waiting for the right moment to strike and tear into the insignificant pest who dare steal from him.

A choked gasp of shock erupted from his mouth before he realized what was happening. Looking down, he realized the blade, the same exact one that had been sheathed mere moments ago, was sticking straight out through his chest. With a strangled and gurgling gasp, Energon poured from his mouth and dribbled onto his rotting and graying armor.

The beast watched as the mech collapsed in on himself, optics flickering and dying forever more.

With a growl, the mech turned and headed out of the room, shaking the Energon from his claws and wings.

"Sir?" The massive guard rumbled in a neutral tone, not extremely respectful but enough so that it did not subject him to the wrath his superior was capable of.

The Praxian flared his wings wide, rumbling in content as he motioned with a servo in a lackadaisical manner. "Leave the body. They will be here soon, and they need to see my message." A sadistic smirk curled venomous mouthplates.

They turned and left the scene of horror behind them.

* * *

><p>"Sir!"<p>

The massive green mech turned in his seat, yellow optics holding grim realization.

The messenger stopped short. "Do you know?"

Yellow optics flickered once as the large mech stood, his size almost intimidating the smaller. "Yes. Gather a transport and meet me there."

Mere breems later, the ominous warehouse was quarantined by Enforcer tape and mechs and femmes awaiting orders.

"Sir!" A black and blue mech ran up to him, vents heaving and white optics narrow.

The Chief rumbled, crossing his servos behind his backstrut. "Explain."

"The body is only a few joors old, with rather gruesome wounds inflicted by a large serrated knife and what appears to be poisoned talons. But sir..." The Enforcer looked up with optics filled with disgust and rather morbid interest. "There is something else. A message."

The Chief's optics widened. "He actually left a message?" Moving forward in long great strides, the enormous mech pushed his way into the warehouse.

The body of the victim, a mech of approximately thirty thousand vorns, lay there on the ground, half propped against an Energon-soaked metal chair, an item that was so out of place in a sight of such morbid horror. The mech himself was in a gruesome state. Shredded armor covered his lean frame, Energon still trickling from the wounds. Deep lacerations peppered his body, armor around the edges of the gashes inflamed and holding the telltale sign of dying nanites still trying to perform their now useless job. The most horrifying thing, however, was not the infected wounds or the oozing metal. It was his faceplate. One optic hung from its socket, the ligament connecting it to its host hanging on by a thread. Deep gashes covered the sides of the mech's faceplate, torn armor hanging in thin strips. His mouth was open in a silent scream of pure and unadulterated terror...most likely the result of the massive blade sticking straight out of his chassis.

"Sir...look." The blue mech pointed with a shaky hand, clearly fighting back his body's instinct to violently purge his tanks.

There, on the floor near the mutilated chassis, was a message written in congealing and drying Energon.

_I am here...let the game begin, Iacon._

_Signed, Yours Truly._

The Chief pressed his mouthplates together, narrowing his optics. He turned to the waiting mech, armor flared.

"Contact Jazz. Tell him we have a...bit of a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Not the longest, I know. Let me know what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter Two! Sorry for the wait!**

**Thanks to _Charizgrovision, Searece,_ and _Starfire201_ for reviewing, _Charizgrovsion, igeegeei, NineCrow, Searece, blueluna375, _and _JackFroyo_ for following, and _Charizgrovsion, JackFroyo, _and _InMoNochrome_ for favoriting! :)**

* * *

><p>The bar was loud and hot. Music pounded, screaming through the speakers as the inebriated mechs and femmes swayed on the dance floor. Shady figures sat at the bar, muttering to themselves or their companions or merely sitting there watching. It was enough to make any mech uncomfortable. If that did not instill fear in the sparks of any sane mech, then the brooding and pure white mech sitting at the bar would.<p>

Servos crossed on the long and polished metal table before him, the mech was silent as he stared at the drink encircled by his arms. Whenever he moved, even if he was only flaring or resettling his armor or if he even twitched in some way, the multicolored and spinning lights of the bar reflected off of him, bright enough to give any one who was stupid enough to look a reappearing glare in their optics.

"Mech, if ya ain't gonna drink it, Ah can give it ta someone else." A bartender appeared, his cracked white optics glinting and his dingy armor flared.

The white mech said nothing, remaining motionless as he continued to keep his helm down and his veiled gaze lowered. He vented heavily, releasing excess heated air from his lean and streamlined frame. A low chuckle came from his vocalizer, making the larger mech stop for a brief moment in shock.

The bartender growled, his rank ventilations lapping at the other's armor, before motioning to a large mech at the door. "Ah guess Ah have ta call security on ya, freak."

Before he could figure out what happened, the mech sitting before him was on his pedes and had the bartender pinned to the grimy counter. Claws unsheathing, the slim white mech dug deep into the other's armor, uncaring as he blindly struggled and knocked over his drink in the process. The Energon spread out rapidly beneath him, like some poor imitation of the lifeblood it was used to fuel.

Partly shattered optics widened even more when he caught a glimpse of his attacker's faceplate as the rotating lights shone on them. His optics were not visible in any way, shape, or form, the result of the blazing white crystal visor concealing them. His faceplate held and revealed no emotion, but the bartender's optics could not help but lock on the large and gruesome scar that covered the right side of his neck and curled up to mar the edges of his otherwise handsome faceplates.

"Wha' do ya think yer doin', mech? Let meh go!" He struggled once more, attempting to dislodge the surprisingly powerful grip of the smaller mech.

The white mech continued to say nothing, his armor flaring from his frame ever so slightly as his visor seemed to narrow. The razor claws tightened their ruthless hold on the other mech's armor, slashing through the protective metal and staining the talons with hot and fresh Energon, as he forcefully pulled the mech up and pinned him to the wall with a starling thud.

Everything froze, and then all optics were on the two, mainly the white mech.

"Let meh go! Who do ya think ya are?" The bartender foolishly continued to throw the other off of him.

The strange white mech leaned forward, engine growling ominously. "Perhaps ya've heard of meh. Mah name's Jazz." His voice was low and heavily accented, similar to that of the bartender, as his electromagnetic field flared and warped through the other's, as if it were sickeningly content with invading personal space.

Murmurs passed through the entire room and chairs scraped as the mechs and femmes closest to the two moved away.

The bartender, if it had not been obvious before, widened his optics in complete terror. "J-Jazz? What are ya doin' here? This ain't ya turf."

The white mech rumbled deeply, leaning close. "It is now." Moving in a flash, he straightened and released the other, jerking his helm as he crossed his servos. "Get outta here." He glared as the larger mech backed away and ran.

Jazz vented and took his seat back at the table. He rolled his optics beneath his visor as his audios picked up pedesteps. "Ah ain't in tha mood ta be messin' with others. Ya'd be wise ta leave 'fore Ah decide ta take a dagger ta your optics."

A voice sounded behind the Polyhexian. "You would be wise to know that I am not leaving."

Visor brightening suddenly, Jazz whirled around, ignoring the way the room tensed once more. A startling grin, one that was shockingly handsome and brightened the dark aura that radiated around him and the room, played on his mouthplates as he took in the mech before him. Tall with dark red armor and optics a shade of burned amber, the mech stood there smirking slightly with his servos crossed over his pristine chassis. Large and clearly powerful wings rose from his back, embossed with an ancient Kaonian Seeker dialect that had lost its meaning eons ago, though not to the red mech.

"Bloodstorm?" The enormous mech grunted as he was clapped heavily on the back and pulled into a playful headlock. "Wha' are ya doin' here? Ah thought ya got transferred!"

Bloodstorm scowled and moved out of the headlock, flaring his armor and batting his wings against the other's servo as he straightened to his normal and towering height. "Enough of that. Your help is needed."

The Polyhexian narrowed his optics, his jovial mood vanishing as quickly as it had appeared. "Mah help? Ah thought Ah told ya a _long _time ago, and Ah thought that Ah was perfectly clear when Ah said -"

The red mech snarled viciously in warning, cutting the other off as his optics flashed with a menacing light. "You _thought." _His wings rose high on his back as his engine growled. "The Chief wants to speak with you."

Jazz vented heavily, turning and heading towards the door. The crowd immediately parted and allowed him passage as he stormed out of the bar.

Bloodstorm, who had watched the over-dramatic display, merely gave his own exhausted and frustrated vent and followed. The Polyhexian was leaning against the rough metal wall of the building the bar belonged to, a scowl on his faceplate and servos crossed as his Energon-stained claws tapped against his sleek armor.

The red mech stopped a few feet from him, aware of his rapidly darkening mood. "Explain to me what has gotten you in such a mood."

"What's gotten meh in such a mood?" the Polyhexian growled, visor flashing a blinding white. "Wha' part did tha Chief not understand? _Ah don' work fer ya anymore."_

Bloodstorm bared his dentia in a grin that could have anyone doubting his sanity. "You do now. The Chief specifically ordered me to retrieve you by _any_ means necessary. Would you like to hear the audio feed?" Optics blazing, the larger mech replayed the feed from his internal speakers, watching the reaction of the smaller mech closely.

Jazz clenched his servos into fists, glaring at the towering mech and ignoring the grave words of the Chief rumbling through his processor. "Ah'm not comin'." Before he could react, Bloodstorm had the smaller mech pinned to the wall with one powerful and unmovable servo, his clawed digits denting the other's armor hard enough to make the metal warp and tear into the softer and scarred protoform beneath it.

"Do you think we care whether or not you _want_ to do this? You have a debt to pay, and you _will _do so." The tall red mech narrowed his optics as an unsettling smirk curled the corner of his mouthplates. "I cannot think about what would be stopping you. Normally you would be jumping at such a fine opportunity." The cold and unnervingly ruthless amber optics narrowed to slits as his fangs glinted in the dim light. "...unless you are _scared."_

Jazz trembled with rage, unable to move beneath the massive strength of the other. That did not stop him from trying, however, and he snarled at the other as his armor crunched once more and Bloodstorm narrowed his optics. Jazz glared back, his visor dangerously bright. "Ah'm not scared. Ah jus'..." The harsh glow of his visor lessened the slightest bit as his voice lowered. "...Ah don't want what happened the last time ta happen again."

Bloodstorm rumbled deeply, the noise reverberating throughout both of their chassis, as he bared his fangs. "That is what this is about? _This,"_ he snarled, twisting the other's helm to the side, ignoring the warning hiss as his claws dug into the armor of the Polyhexian's faceplate, to reveal the black scar marring the perfect white armor. "This was a mistake. Something that _will **not **_happen again if you use that processor of yours to come up with something other than idiotic decisions and worthless plans with no logic to back them up. Now, are we done with this, or do I need to use unnecessary force -force that I am willing to use, however- to drag you back to Enforcer Headquarters and injure your so carefully kept sense of pride?"

The Polyhexian narrowed his optics beneath his visor, engine rumbling. "Fine. Don' expect tha highest gratitude."

Bloodstorm scoffed. "The highest gratitude? From you?" His wings twitched as he removed his immense weight from the other, shaking the flecks of silver-white paint and Energon from his claws. "Hardly."

* * *

><p>"Chief." A knock sounded on the frame of the open door as a femme of medium height with striking silver and red armor appeared.<p>

The massive green mech looked up from his work, yellow optics narrowed at the femme who had interrupted him. "What is it, Arden?"

Arden shifted her weight. "Bloodstorm has just arrived with Jazz."

With a deep rumble from his engine, the Chief of the Enforcers set aside the datapad he currently held and motioned, almost carelessly, with a servo. "Very well. Send them in."

The femme nodded and turned away, only to hesitate once more. The Chief noticed and flared his armor to express his growing displeasure. "Spit it out, Arden. You know how I don't like secrets."

Arden scowled slightly but turned back to face her commander. "Bloodstorm has informed me that the Polyhexian is extremely volatile this orn, and that he attacked a mech at the bar three times his height and weight."

The Chief shook his helm, releasing a deep vent of heated air. "That is Jazz. There is nothing to worry about."

"Forgive my argument, sir," Arden murmured, "But I believe that _is_ something to worry about." Before the green mech could respond, the striking femme shook her helm. "Must I remind you of the last time Jazz came here, or are you too old to recall such a thing?"

The Chief felt rage stir in his spark at such a bold statement, yet he knew that Arden would not let him interrupt as she continued on, "Necessary precautions must be taken, and I will not let anyone come into harm's way because of your foolish decision to allow that mad Polyhexian into our headquarters." Her crimson optics narrowed. "Consider yourself warned."

The Chief scowled and rose from his seat, but before he could snap at the inconsiderate femme, she was already gone.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?"<p>

Bloodstorm snarled. "By the Pits, Jazz, if you ask me that question _one more time -"_

The Polyhexian snickered. "Ah'm jus' tryin' ta pass the time, but ya obviously don' want to talk -"

The triple changer rumbled deeply, the noise powerful enough to stop his companion mid-sentence. "No, I do not wish to talk, and if you would like to keep your vocalizer I strongly suggest that you mute it."

Jazz grumbled beneath his ventilations and would have rolled his optics had he been in bipedal mode. "Fine, then."

It was silent...that is, until the visored Polyhexian spoke once more.

"Wha' ever happened ta ya?"

The sleek red car continued down the refined metal road. "Explain yourself, Jazz."

"Ya know what Ah mean." He swerved suddenly to end up in front of the larger vehicle. "Ya used ta agree wit' meh on everythin', an' now ya don't even speak ta meh anymore. What changed?"

Bloodstorm was silent as his engine stalled and he slowed. "Jazz, I..." Backing up suddenly, the enormous mech transformed, servos crossed over his broad chassis and slanted optics shuttered. "I am not the same mech I was back when we were in the training academy. I have changed, and if you know the best for your well being than you would find it wise to do so as well." His optics opened, blazing amber that burned straight into the core of the shocked Polyhexian. "You will be destroyed by the evils of the world if you do not."

Without another word, the massive crimson mech turned and transformed down into his ground-based alt mode, driving off before Jazz could even formulate a response.

... ... ... ...

It was a chaotic mess at the Enforcer Headquarters. Everyone was on edge, having heard that the news that a certain streamlined Polyhexian was coming, along with their feared commander. Mechs and femmes of all occupations and ranks were scrambling to acquire as much work as they could so they would not have to be tasked with anything having to do with the arriving mech.

The sound of two powerful engines reached the inside of the massive law enforcement building.

Everyone froze, ventilations halting, engines rumbling in distress, and optics widening in fear. The doors hissed open, and two mechs entered. One was significantly taller than the other, with enormous and obviously very powerful wings rising from his back, scorching amber optics, and deep red armor. The smaller one, however, was the one that the silenced mechs and femmes were clearly uneasy about. His visor blazed with a furious and mischievous light, and it was all too obvious that the mechs and femmes surrounding the two visitors either feared or hated the mech, and they gave both of them a wide berth as they slowly made their way down the hall between stations.

The tense atmosphere grew even more as the white mech paused beside a glaring mech. "Ya got a problem wit' meh, mech?"

The other scowled and did not bother to answer. Before the rest of the mechs and femmes could process what was happening, the Polyhexian had the other pinned to his desk, glinting dentia bared and claws digging into refined armor.

"Ah said," Jazz growled lowly, leaning close as his core temperature increased in his rising anger. It was enough to char the metal of the restrained mech beneath him, making him hiss. "Do ya have a problem wit' meh?" With each word, the infuriated and sleek white mech pressed his quarry harder against the desk, making the defenseless collection of metal groan in protest.

"I don't have to answer to you," the mech choked out, his own anger beginning to seep into his voice.

Jazz narrowed his optics as his visor darkened a few shades. His engine growled as his claws began to shred the armor of his prey. "Ah think ya should rethink tha' answer, mech."

The other glared at an observing Bloodstorm. "Isn't he your partner? Shouldn't you be restraining him? This is harassment of an officer of the law!"

The enormous triple changer scowled, his wings fanning the air. "You should know that he is not my partner, and he answers to no law."

Jazz chuckled darkly, nodding at an almost insanely quick rate. "Yep. Tha's right." His grip tightened, an ominous creaking sound spreading throughout the room as the armor of the restrained mech warped and groaned to cut into soft protoform.

"That is enough!"

A booming voice sounded at the head of the room. Everyone not currently being attacked immediately shot to their pedes, standing at attention.

The Chief approached the three mechs, his tawny optics blazing. "Jazz, you know not to attack my soldiers. Release him."

The Polyhexian glared for a moment before straightening. The other mech shoved him away, scowling ferociously. Jazz snarled, making to attack once more, until Bloodstorm held him back, narrowing his amber optics in a dangerous warning.

Letting out a vent of frustration and strange, sudden amusement, Jazz looked up at the Chief. "'E was tha one who started it."

Yellow optics rolled as an annoyed vent escaped the towering mech. "You are not a sparkling, so stop acting like one." He turned, motioning with a servo. "Follow me. Everyone, back to work."

... ... ... ...

"Wha' did ya want meh here fer?" Jazz demanded. His patience was not the best, and it was wearing thin.

The Chief of Enforcers took his seat at the head of the long and massive table in the middle of the room. "We have another...assignment for you."

The Polyhexian scowled as he took his seat, leaning back and throwing his pedes on the tabletop. "Wha' part of _Ah don' work fer ya anymore _do ya not understand?"

There was an exhausted vent. "What do you want?"

Jazz scowled, straightening. "Ah don' want anythin' but peace and quiet. Ya'll can't seem ta understand when a mech wants ta jus' relax."

The Chief crossed his servos, deep in thought for a moment. "Very well. You will be allowed six quartexes of free time..." He was cut off with a pleased purr from the strange white mech. A deep and powerful scowl appeared on dark silver faceplates as the Chief continued on in an irritated tone. "...if you help us with this mission."

The Polyhexian vented, rolling his optics beneath his visor. "Fine, if it means ya'll leave meh alone." Leaning back in a satisfied manner, he smirked slightly. "Wha' is it?"

The massive green mech rumbled deeply, looking to Bloodstorm as if searching for approval. "Have you ever heard of The Incarcerator?"

That caught the streamlined mech's attention, though not for the best. Jazz shot out of his chair, approaching the Chief to loom over him, a rather impressive feat for his small size. "Wha' do ya mean? Why are ya messin' around in things ya olfactories shouldn't be in?" He snarled as he leaned closer, visor blazing dangerously bright. "The Incarcerator is not a joke! Ya shouldn't be messin' with him!"

The Chief stared impassively, turning to the massive holoscreen behind them. "Watch."

The Polyhexian could not help but stare as the most gruesome, horrific images appeared on the screen. Dismembered body parts, severed helms, sliced off digits and servos...but the most terrifying thing, he hated to admit, was the way in which they were displayed. Almost in a...playful manner, as if this were a game. In each of the images shown, whatever body part was displayed was set up to resemble a certain household item, specifically those that could cause the most harm. Digits were arranged to look like a massive sharp-edged knife, servos were bent and torn to resemble a gun...

Tanks roiling in disgust as the slideshow ended, he glared at the Chief. "Wha' does this have ta do wit' meh?"

Yellow optics blazed into the Polyhexian's core. "The Incarcerator is here in Iacon. And we..." He motioned to the looming crimson triple changer behind him, who was watching him with an unnervingly steady glare.

"We want you to hunt him down and capture him. By any means necessary."

Jazz all but gaped at the two. "Ya want _meh _ta hunt down the most dangerous serial killer on the planet? Why in tha world would Ah ever agree ta tha'?"

Bloodstorm grinned eerily, moving forward from his position against the wall. "We thought you wanted your free time. Clearly it is not of much worth to you if you are turning down such an exhilarating offer."

"I wouldn't call it _exhilarating." _The Chief interjected, glaring pointedly at the triple changer. Bloodstorm merely shrugged and turned to the holoscreen controller, adjusting something on the feed as the projector turned off and he watched something on the controller screen.

Jazz's glare darkened. "Ah have half a mind ta walk out o'this office right now and turn everything ya jus' told meh over ta the Corps."

The Chief's optics blazed with a furious light. "You would do no such thing, if you knew what was good for you."

The Polyhexian barked out a harsh laugh. "An' how would ya know what Ah think is good fer meh?"

Powerful servos crossed over a broad chest. "The entirety of the Enforcers will stop you should they hear, from me, might I add, that you are threatening their commander and attempting to escape with classified information." A dark and wry smirk twisted the corner of the massive green mech's mouthplates. "Even you could not take out eighty armed mechs and femmes."

Jazz rumbled deeply, visor glaring enough to blind any mech. "Would ya like ta see meh try?"

Bloodstorm looked up from the computer before him, his wings flaring wide. "Is that a threat, Jazz?"

"And Ah'm sure ya'd like ta see if it was, wouldn't ya, mech?" The streamlined mech crossed his servos.

_"Enough!" _The Chief glared at the two as they froze in shock at hearing the other raise his voice. "Both of you stop acting like sparklings and control yourselves!" Releasing another vent, he reached over and took the holoscreen controller from Bloodstorm, readjusting the screen. "Watch, and if you two don't stop acting like the glitches you are neither of you will ever be released from your line of work."

That seemed to silence the two, who settled into glaring at each other as another video appeared on the screen.

It was dark, and nothing was visible until a faint orange-tinted light appeared. In a flash, two narrow and slanted amber optics were unnervingly close to the screen, the movement enough to startle all except the Chief. Those optics held dark insanity and chilled even the ruthless Polyhexian to the core. They pierced every mech as if they knew where they sat and where they looked.

They were the optics of a madmech.

A rumbling voice sounded, tearing Jazz from his thoughts. It was a deep baritone that shuddered through the speakers and through the mechs seated at the table.

_"I know you are watching this, Enforcer Headquarters. Or should I say...the Chief, the bounty hunter, and the triple changer?" _There was a pause, as if he were waiting for a response. _"You know who I am and I know who you are."_

Jazz scowled. "How does he know?"

The Chief and Bloodstorm silenced him, attention focused on the screen in an unwavering manner.

The madmech laughed, a sound filled with dark insanity that sent chills down Jazz's backstrut. _"I am here, and you are there. Where I will strike next...where, oh, where? Madness will plague, games will be vague. Time will run out, and the fuse will run short. Disarming is not an option, fear will be a given notion. The hand will constantly be in motion." _The Incarcerator snarled suddenly, the camera focused on his dark faceplate that was lit only by his optics. His fangs were bared, enormous jagged points that seemed to tear through anything. _"Time is running out. Will you win or lose? The death will be personified by a fuse."_

Abruptly, the transmission ended.

"Wha' does it mean? It's all a riddle." Jazz growled, the chill in his backstrut ever present.

The Chief watched him silently for a moment. "You will figure that out, with the help of Bloodstorm and his team. Report back immediately."

Jazz could only stare as the Chief rose and left and Bloodstorm grinned viciously.

* * *

><p><strong>There! Chapter Two! Once again, thank you for all the followings and favorites, it means a lot!<strong>

**I finally gave Prowl another nickname...The Incarcerator! Unfortunately, FanFiction apparently thinks this is not a word. Oh, well. Definition: one who incarcerates. More background on the name will be given soon! **

**Also, check this chapter out again in a few days! I will be adding more. Sorry if this was rushed.**

**Note: Bloodstorm is my OC, as well as Arden.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here is Chapter Three! I sincerely apologize for the wait, and I hope you enjoy this as much as I did!**

**Many thanks to _Charizgrovsion, Dark Reika, DarkSirocco, InMoNochrome, JackFroyo, Jazzilyn Hall, Searece, fareyaWH, meep15, _and _smokiesgirl _for favoriting, and many thanks to the followers: _Charizgrovsion, Dark Reika, DarkSirocco, DzeniiBee, JackFroyo, Jazzilyn Hall, Katanna Cain, NineCrow, Searece, Whitelilly Prime, Zadyek, blueluna375, fareyaWH, igeegeei, kkcliffy, meep15, psychoticKisshu, sjlv000, smokiesgirl, _and _theoHIangurl. _It means a lot, guys and gals! :)**

**WARNING: Insanity, insanity, insanity! And not just from The Incarcerator. Be prepared. :)**

**Also, I do not believe I have put a disclaimer in this story yet.**

**I Do Not Own Transformers! (If I did, there would be a whole lot more gore and violence...not child-friendly stuff...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a usual day in the Enforcer Headquarters. Loud and rambunctious mechs stood laughing and shouting beside the refuel station, cheerfully ignoring the glares that those that were not on break and those that were closest to them were sending their way. Quiet and laid-back mechs and femmes sat at work stations arranged in a careful, meticulous manner throughout the room, deep in their assigned tasks and focused on accomplishing such a thing while their internal radios ran at full volume and power, drowning out the unneeded ramblings of those not doing as they were told.<p>

All in all, it was as normal as a normal orn could be.

That is, until _he _arrived.

The doors hissed open, and everyone immediately froze. Truth be told, it was almost amusing how the scene looked exactly like the one that had occurred those few quartexes ago, when the strange and feral bounty hunter had stormed in with their second in command. The look that had been on the faceplate of that silver mech had been quite terrifying, and it was saying something if he was terrifying in the presence of the massive crimson triple changer.

That same silver and streamlined mech stood in the doorway. There was no light to illuminate his slim frame and his crystalline visor blazed with a manic light that was the perfect and rightful personification of the hunter's fragmented mind.

He remained motionless, the tense atmosphere swirling around him in a dark impression of a horrific maelstrom, before one idiotic yet brave soul decided to speak.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in already?"

The lithe mech's helm turned, his visor seeming to carve its way through the content darkness surrounding him as he faced the direction the voice of the offender had come in.

"Excuse meh?" A smooth and suave tenor rumbled throughout the room, dangerously detached and impassive. The icy tendrils of hidden terror stretched and curled throughout the room, hovering in a hesitant yet patient manner over the sparks of the bystanders, ready to strike at its master's convenience.

"Do not act like you did not hear me." The speaker stepped out of the shadows caused by the towering and thoroughly polished desks, the dim and artificial lights illuminating his slim and sharp-edged burgundy armor and glinting off of the elegant and powerful wings rising from his backstrut. Out of a narrow and flawless silver faceplate, his blazing, bottomless black optics only made the darkness around his faceplate cloak him more. "Cease attempting to intimidate these mechs and femmes and just get whatever business you have here done and over with."

The monster known as terror took its cue as the visor of the Polyhexian darkened to a deep navy blue, and the beast reared back as its venomous talons sliced with startling ease through the sparks of the audience. It was a known fact now...they were all officially terrified.

"Mech, do ya know who ya are talkin' ta?" The bounty hunter snarled lowly, flawless armor flaring aggressively from his streamlined frame as he stalked towards the other with menace clear in his stride as he glared up at him.

The other mech grinned, and it was a terrifyingly vicious action that many of the bystanders hoped they never saw again. "I should be asking you the same question, hunter."

The silver mech narrowed his optics beneath his visor. "Wha' makes ya so special?" He moved suddenly, too fast for the optic to catch, and was dangerously close to the other, somehow looming over him even though the other was more than twice his height. "Wha' can stop meh from tearin' ya limb from an' coverin' this place in yer Energon?"

Endless obsidian optics burned with a feral light as elongated fangs were bared in a sadistic grin. "You should know that I am not an Enforcer, and that my father could fry your processor with enough voltage to fuel an entire precinct in one nanosecond."

The bounty hunter bared his dentia in an enraged snarl, visor flickering and unsheathed claws flexing. "Ah could care less who ya father is. But ya have yet ta answer mah question: what can stop meh from doing _this?"_ Moving in a flash, the silvery-white mech had the other pinned to the wall, claws tearing through sleek and refined armor to make hot and fresh Energon drip from the deep wounds. Leaning close, his crystalline visor flashed dangerously bright. "Wha' can stop meh from tearin' out ya optics _right here an' right now?"_

The nameless mech tilted his helm, dentia still bared in that disturbing and infuriating grin. "Oh, these ones know who I am talking about. You are a fool for not knowing."

"A fool?" Jazz's engine growled ominously as his grip tightened, and the telltale creak of warping metal filled the room. "Ya had better watch tha' glossa o' yours."

"Or what?" Lengthened dentia were bared as optics blazed with as much insanity as their owner's restrainer. "You will hunt me down to the ends of Cybertron? I think not." Bucking suddenly, the burgundy mech forced the other off of him, wings fanning the air in a clearly aggressive and provocative motion as his engine gave a deep rumble and the armor covering his slim frame shifted like poisoned liquid.

The bounty hunter hissed furiously, visor blazing bright as his claws extended further and his armor flared. "Ah'm gonna make ya regret challengin' meh, mech."

Black optics glinted deviously, filled with dark intent, as the rumbles originating from deep within the lethal chassis increased in volume and strength. "I would like to see you try, hunter."

The Enforcers surrounding them stood motionless, not one single soul brave enough to even think of stopping the actions of the two feral and extremely dangerous mechs.

What happened next occurred in barely the blink of an optic shutter. The winged mech was suddenly behind the hunter, two massive swords in his clawed servos. Jazz flared his armor aggressively, visor burning a nearly blinding shade of white as two Energon daggers suddenly appeared in his servos, seemingly still caked with the blood of his last unlucky victim.

But before the two could even think of striking any of the supposed weak spots of their prey, a thunderous voice boomed throughout the entire room.

_"That is enough!"_

The dark aura surrounding the hunter and his enraged quarry flared and caressed the armor and electromagnetic fields of those who were watching. With a sanguinary moan the toxic wind stained their once benevolent appearance with a bottomless and cruel demeanor, mercilessly crushing all other emotions associated with anything that contradicted the actions of the beast.

Optics all turned, and at the head of the room stood an enormous crimson mech. His large and powerful wings were raised high behind him, revealing his barely veiled irritation and dark aggression. Amber optics burned with a feral and ruthless light, a viciously clear warning revealed within the molten depths.

"Bloodstorm!" The hunter seemed to break out of his bad mood, spreading his servos as if greeting an old friend. "How ya doin'? Life treatin' ya well since Ah last saw ya?" He seemed to completely disregard the black-opticed Seeker, turning and heading towards his comrade.

The triple changer snarled at him, a deep and rumbling warning, making the silver mech freeze in his tracks at the dangerously cautionary noise. "I said _enough." _

The black-opticed mech gave a hoarse and strut-chilling laugh, and in response the Polyhexian turned and snarled at him, his optics burning bright and rage simmering in the poisoned air between them. The other did not seem perturbed by the warning noise and his mouthplates curled back in a sadistic smirk, his wings fanning the air in an arrogant and provocative motion, as if his lust for a fight was not yet satisfied.

In but a few great and menacing strides, the crimson mech was looming over the two enraged mechs, his powerful electromagnetic field overwhelming the weaker ones of those around him, as well as the electronic auras of the machines used for various tasks. Audios malfunctioned in the static that was produced from the temporarily disabled machines, and a collective cringe ran throughout the crowd, the mechs and femmes with the more sensitive audio receptors crying out and clutching their helms in barely controlled excruciating pain.

The enormous crimson triple-changer did not seem to care for the agony of the mechs and femmes surrounding him, nor did he seem concerned as the Polyhexian hunter gave his own painful wince. The evidence of this was clear in the threatening snarl that tore from his massive engines, which immediately silenced the pained Enforcers as they watched the towering mech lean down so he was faceplate-to-faceplate with the bounty hunter. "Do I have to make myself any clearer, or do you wish to be forcefully removed from these premises?"

Jazz gave a dangerous grin, dentia flashing in the light given off by his visor. Dark shadows flitted across his faceplate as he spread his servos out wide in a gesture that was as nonthreatening as possible. The darkness over his faceplate made him seem all the more insane and feral as a light and teasing rumble came from his engine. "Aw, come on now, 'Storm. Ya know Ah was jus' -"

Before any of the bystanders, and the Polyhexian himself, could realize what happened, a massive servo shot out and then razor claws were wrapped tightly around the bounty hunter's scarred neck cabling; the talons sunk deep into the seemingly protective and softer metal, slicing through with a terrifying ease to allow the sizzling Energon to boil and bubble to the surface to stream in thin trickles down the otherwise flawless silver-white armor. Smoldering amber optics carved their way into the currently restrained silver mech, giving the sense of stripping the other bare to reveal his darkest and most dangerous secrets, as the monster known as dark and menacing aggression raised its hackles and bared its fangs.

The streamlined mech snarled venomously, armor flaring as much as it would allow with the immense strength currently restraining him. "Bloodstorm, wha' do ya think ya're doin'? Ah've had enough o' ya pinnin' meh ta walls these past few quartexes." His helm turned to the side as he glared at the burgundy mech, baring his dentia as the other gave another powerful and rumbling laugh. "An' ya. Shut the frag up 'fore Ah come over there an' tear out ya optics."

The triple changer gave a deep and threatening rumble, his flared wings revealing his darkening mood and immediately silencing the other, drawing the bounty hunter's attention back to him. "I think not, Polyhexian." He ignored the shocked flash of the crystal visor at the use of his subrace term. "I told you to cease your inconsequential dispute, and yet you continued anyway, as if my word did not mean anything to you." He brought the other close to his faceplate, his tawny glare flashing a crimson brighter than his paint, menacing enough to halt any futile attempt at retorting as his huge talons tore through the protective exterior dermaplating. "Do I have to report you to the Chief?"

Jazz's visor darkened to a deep navy blue as a murderous scowl distorted his otherwise handsome face. "Ya wouldn't do tha' if ya know what's good fer ya, mech. Ya know as well as Ah tha' Ah can take out tha' sorry excuse for a leader in less than a breem."

Bloodstorm growled deeply, the noise reverberating throughout the room, as a visible and rather startling and violent tremor ran through his frame. "I would watch your tone, hunter. Such a thing will not be tolerated lightly, as you should know and are no doubt aware of."

The visored Polyhexian gave a humorless laugh, his optics flashing as he recognized the emotional storm beginning to plague his challenger. "Really now? Then why haven't ya said anythin' till now, Seeker? Were ya too scared before?" The silver mech tilted his helm, a disturbing grin playing on his slim mouthplates. "Or were ya afraid o' goin' against the all-mighty Chief of Enforcers?" His engine rumbled as he continued on, not once letting the other retort. "Don' tell meh tha' the great an' powerful Bloodstorm, the most feared triple-changer in the known world, is afraid o' breakin' a little rules?"

Massive wings flared in rising aggression, and the crimson mech was clearly restraining himself from crushing the smaller mech's neck. "Take wary steps, Polyhexian. I am not in a benevolent mood this orn."

"Really now?" Jazz growled, tensing as he felt the collar of armor around his neck buckle beneath the other's immense strength. "Wha' are ya goin' ta do, Bloodstorm?" He leaned close, or as much as the weight restraining him would allow, and hissed out the remainder of his verbal attack. _"Are ya goin' ta kill meh like ya did Windstorm?"_

Once-tawny crimson optics burned with a fire stronger and more powerful than that of the incineration chambers found in the Pits of Kaon. With a strut-shaking roar, the triple changer released his quarry and settled into a battle-ready stance, armor and wings flared in pure and unadulterated primal fury. A taloned servo rose and unsheathed the gargantuan sword hilted in the sheath incorporated into his back, and he bared his lengthened dentia in a feral snarl. "You will pay for that, Polyhexian." A tremor ran through the towering mech, and his helm moved to the side in violent and jerking movements as his optics flickered and flashed wildly. "I will make you bleed and suffer...oh, yes, I will." His massive wings fanned the air in slow but powerful movements as he approached the other, his sword scraping against the polished metal floor. "You _will **bleed **and **suffer **_at my broken pedes_, _as I pierce your insignificant chassis and _savor your screams _and _tear you apart joint by joint!"_

The audience immediately tensed, pure and unadulterated terror spiking clearly in their electromagnetic fields. It was on rare occasions that their Second in Command lost control like this, a rare occasion indeed when he gave into the corruption and insanity, and they all knew to stay as far away as possible from the massive mech and whoever had antagonized him. But even as they moved away, attempting to lose themselves in something, be it work or inconsequential conversations, they all could have sworn that they noticed a flicker of apprehension passed through the silver and streamlined mech's electromagnetic field, yet all assumptions of that were quickly discarded of when the hunter readied himself with his daggers, that cold and cruel smirk still playing across his mouthplates as he flared his armor and expelled heated air from his systems. "Ah'd like ta see ya try, _murderer."_

But before the two could lunge at each other like the beasts they both were, another being interfered and prevented the fight...yet again.

A tall and slim Vocian femme appeared out of nowhere in between the two. Her elegant and curved frame was covered in silver armor that was accented perfectly with black, crimson, and gold, and her wings and slender frame seemed to glow with a supernatural light even as her wings remained high and stiff the air. Her optics were a piercing and deep shade of crimson, slanted upwards in a sort of exotic shape as they blazed insanely bright out of pale silver faceplates.

"Now, now, mechs." Her voice was musical, in a dark sort of way, and evidently revealed her sense of pride and authority, traits that were dominant in most Vocian Seekers. She held out her servos, the talons tipping her long and slender digits glinting with a deceitful promise, as she attempted to calm and stall the two furious monsters. "There is no need to fight. Cease this petty dispute before I am forced to." Her crimson optics burned brighter than before, filled with a painful guarantee.

Bloodstorm gave a growling and terrifying laugh, his chassis racked with violent tremors as his grip on his sword tightened so much that the weapon began to carve into his servos, goading his silver-blue Energon into flowing out of the shallow wounds. "Ah, the pretty Seeker femme...she will try to stop us. No, she will not, she _will **not **stop us!" _The triple changer roared once more and made to lunge at the elegant femme, but then two servos appeared out of nowhere and restrained the massive mech. The winged mech hissed in animalistic fury, jerking violently but not managing to dislodge the relentless grip of his captor. His crimson optics burned with a manic and ravenous light as he bared his fangs at his restrainer. "Servos off, servos off! Hunter will die, the hunter will **_die!_** I will tear him to pieces! The floor will be soaked with his Energon, and he _will_ scream!" The crimson mech gave a thundering laugh, his chassis shuddering violently as his electromagnetic field flared in overwhelming power.

"Easy, Bloodstorm." The black mech restraining the crimson mech clenched his dentia together as his muscle cables visibly strained in their effort to hold back the other. "I know you are in there. Calm down and fight this."

The atmosphere of the Enforcer workroom immediately tensed, more so than it already was. There were myths of higher ranking Enforcers that only appeared in the event that a dangerous and dire situation evolved into something more, enough to cause harm to any and all Cybertronians who happened to be near it.

It was all too obvious, as of now, that the stories were true.

The Seeker femme gave an irritated vent, looking down at the Polyhexian, who was still ready for any sudden move thrown his way. "Honestly, Jazz. Must you antagonize Bloodstorm so?"

The silver-white mech shrugged. "Wha' can Ah say? 'E makes it too fun."

"Enough with the incessant chatter." The black mech's deep voice rumbled throughout the room, heavily stained with an accent heard only in those who spoke in the most ancient of dialects, as he shifted and readjusted his grip on the snarling triple changer. "The file corruption is spreading. We must act quickly."

Now, most mechs and femmes would have been immensely confused and unsettled by the actions of the mysterious newcomers, but it was known rather widely throughout the Enforcer base that their Second in Command possessed startling amounts of memory and core programming corruption, corruption that severely affected his moods and stronger things such as his sanity.

Such a fact was enough to make any mech or femme wonder why the Chief had even appointed the lethal mech as his second in command. He was the only one, however, that had the correct amount of experience and training, and the only one who had even near the same amount of training and experience as him was the Third in Command who was known as Arden, a spitfire femme who was known for her attitude and impressive speed on the field whenever there happened to be a chase.

"Status, Stormlancer," the Seeker femme demanded, looking over to the large black mech.

The mech in question cursed in an ancient dialect, rumbling deeply at the struggling triple changer. "This would have been a pit of a lot easier if we had the sedative. Darkblade did not have enough time to synthesize another batch."

The burgundy mech, who had moved to the sidelines seemingly without anyone noticing, smirked cruelly and approached the other, uncaring of the crimson mech's snarls and gruesome threats. "I said I did not have any sedative for _you _to keep. I said nothing, however," the winged mech continued as his chest armor folded open to reveal his subspace, "About _me _having it." He pulled out a large syringe, which was filled with a strange blue-green substance, and pumped the air out of it.

Stormlancer gave a thundering growl, the noise loud enough to overpower the struggling mech in his servos. "I swear, if you do that again, you iron-brained slagger..."

The black-opticed mech shook his helm, the disturbing grin still gracing his mouthplates. "Compliments will get you nowhere, my dear mech." Moving with a sudden speed, he was suddenly somehow looming over the crimson mech, who snarled at him with his crimson optics blazing. Darkblade bared his own fangs and then the syringe was empty, and the triple changer was murmuring warnings and strangely detailed images of spark-twisting and tank-churning horror.

Darkblade rumbled deeply, his bottomless optics seeming to burn brightly in the dim lighting. "You owe me, you know."

Stormlancer rolled his optics. "I doubt you will ever be satisfied with just helping someone for the good of it." He shifted with the limp weight of the triple changer in his massive servos, addressing the crowd. "You saw nothing, and you will speak of nothing. Is that understood?"

A collective acquiescence was murmured throughout the stunned mechs and femmes, and without another word, the black mech turned and left, and the Polyexian, Seeker femme, and the black-opticed mech all turned and followed him.

* * *

><p>His mood was rapidly deteriorating.<p>

He knew he was not one known for his...pleasant dispositions, yet any thought related to such a fact was contradicted by the pleasured haze that surrounded the beast whenever he was offered a chance to tease his delicious prey...the oh, so delicious prey...

A rumbling snarl tore from his engines, and powerful wings flared in rising primal fury and hunger. An aching emptiness gnawed at his tanks, threatening to overwhelm. He needed sustenance...he was oh, so hungry...

The darkness concealing his spark roared to voice its fury, writhing in maniacal pleasure and lust. He needed something, _anything... _just something to sate this infuriating desire for a thrill...

With a deep rumble, the beast rose from his seat on the ice-cold metal floor, heading silently out of his office. He paid no attention to the guards standing at attention as he made his way down the hall, his electromagnetic field warping and spreading throughout the room to reveal the dark emotions that plagued him. His wings were raised high behind. fanning the air in slow and powerful motions.

"Sir." Pedesteps neared him, slow and soft and hesitant. It was all too clear that the other was aware of the dark mood of his master.

He slowed ever so slightly, wings flicking to give the command for his visitor to speak.

"They are here to see you, in the foyer." The mech's voice was quiet and somewhat muffled, as if he were holding his helm down to avoid the spark-stopping glare the larger mech constantly gave his subordinates.

The winged mech finally stopped walking, his enormous claws flexing and his electromagnetic field spiking in hunger and irritation. There was a sharp intake behind him, and at that moment the towering mech knew that he was conversing, if one could call it that, with one of the younger mechs who served him.

With a slow and heavy exvent, the mech turned to look at the other.

The mech was a bit more than half his height, and he seemed to be of Vocian or Kaonian descent. His wings were large and elegant but lowered in his currently submissive state. Sleek and well-kept golden armor was flattened against his frame, and his helm was lowered in a respectful position. It was then that the larger mech noticed the large and dark scar of an enormous laceration on the young mech's right wing, one that had the slightest bits of dried Energon clinging to the wound. His spark twisted in barely controlled rage and desire, and with another chilling vent he spoke.

"What is your designation?"

The smaller mech raised his helm ever so slightly, his optics not quite level with the dark chassis of his superior. "Pardon, sir?"

A growl rumbled through the pristine chassis. "Do not make me repeat myself."

A violent and fearful tremor ran through the small mech's frame, and the elder mech fanned his wings impatiently. The golden armor shimmered in the dim lighting as its owner shifted, almost restlessly, from pede to pede as he sensed the movement. "Thunderstrike, sir. M-my designation is Thunderstrike."

"Is there a reason for this? Some sort of special ability, perhaps?" Disgust and irritation sank their claws deep into his processor. He could not comprehend why he was speaking to such a _disgusting_ lower being...one that would most likely end up offline in some sort of _accident, _no doubt caused by one of the older, more ruthless mechs.

Thunderstrike's scarred wing twitched. "I have sonic and sound wave manipulation abilities, sir. I can teleport and I have telepathy as well."

He tilted his helm. He could see why such a young mech was working as a messenger, but his abilities...he would be an extremely valuable asset on the field. "Tell me. Why are you merely a messenger?"

The golden mech looked up briefly before looking back down, but not before the elder caught a glimpse of his black-flecked crimson optics. "I have only just arrived, sir, a few quartexes ago, but I understand that you are too preoccupied by your other tasks to notice such an insignificant being like me."

_Insignificant indeed, my precious prey... _The Praxian rumbled deeply, optics narrowing as he looked down at the other. "Lead me to the foyer. You will be my escort from now on."

The small mech's wings hiked up ever so slightly, yet his voice remained emotionless as he nodded sharply. "Yes, sir."

Mere breems later, Thunderstrike had led his superior master to the foyer, an elegant entryway with polished black metal walls engraved with the lost and ancient dialects of the subraces that...interested the dark mech.

Thunderstrike bowed lowly and spread his servos. "May I introduce the Incarcerator, a mech of profound power and influence."

A mech as tall as the Praxian mech stood leaning against the wall. His dark crimson optics and sleek black armor absorbed the darkness cloaking him, making his electromagnetic field flare and spike in unsettling sadism and hunger. Large wings rose from his back, embellished with jagged white lines and ancient Praxian text lost long to the relentless hands of Time.

Beside him stood a slightly smaller mech, one of about the height of Thunderstrike. Deep blue armor covered his slim and powerful frame, and his optics were a dark and burning gold, a few shades lighter than the elder Praxian mech standing before him. His wings were covered in gruesome scars and were fanning the air in sporadic movements, and the devilish smirk on his faceplate seemed to imply that he was a mech of great masochistic and sadistic tendencies.

They both grinned, and spoke in unison, their rich and deep timbres curling together with a dangerous accuracy.

"Hello, brother. It has been some time."

* * *

><p><strong>There's that! Hope you liked, and I am sorry for the long wait! This will be updated in a few days, provided school doesn't hate me this week...<strong>

**A "softer" side of The Incarcerator, if you can call it that, and the introduction of his brothers...!**

**I have recently read _Light Within the Darkness _by _PreyasRules _and that is where I acquired the inspiration for Bloodstorm's reaction to Windstorm. Don't worry; there will be more explanation as to who Windstorm is and why she invokes such a violent reaction for Bloodstorm. (While you are waiting for that, can you guess why he reacted the way he did?)**

**Also, can you guess who the mech with the black optics is? Or should I say, who his father is?**

**If there are any errors, please tell me, be it grammatical or spelling. I type extremely fast and have a habit of missing them...**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
